Brushed Under The Carpet
by Sketty24
Summary: Secrects and lies mean the human staff of Xavier's school do not know just who they are working for. But the coverup is getting dangerously close to being revealed. The seperate lives are merging. Will the humans find out what their school really is?
1. Looking Back

This is a completely new idea! So don't judge too harshly, I'm sort of 'testing the water', as it were. Seeing if you lot gobble me up. ;P

**Chapter 1**

A large building like this cannot look after itself. The carpets need to be kept pristine, the vases need to be sparkling, and the windows need to appear transparent with cleanliness. I always remembered that.

I stand alone at the bottom of the driveway, looking up through the gates as I watch the front of the mansion glimmer contentedly in the lowering sunlight. That had once been a place, which I had worked at and admired so incredibly. On the outside, appearance wise, you would not believe the stories I could tell about this place, the things I found out. The black oval sign sat on the pillar beside me. The golden inscription glinting warmly at me, bearing the registered name of this building and its founder.

My name is Francessa Miller. I have worked here, at this boarding school for just over a year. I used to be amongst many different staff that are employed. I used to be one of the housemaids. Mrs. Chadwick, the housekeeper, employed us. Mrs. Chadwick was a large frame of a woman who had a dissimilar face that was slim and sharply angled. She had eyes that often narrowed wryly with an odd glint of inner knowledge, and they were more often than not directed at me for doing my job incorrectly. However, I must respect Mrs. Chadwick, she's the one that rules this team. Any wrongdoing and she would have had us out on our ear. Although I'm sure Professor Xavier has words in the job applications. But then again, Mrs. Chadwick and he were friends from England. Mrs. Chadwick's earlier generations worked in the Xavier's English manor many centuries ago and since the families have not parted.

I came across from Britain last year to work for Mrs. Chadwick. It was a job opportunity I couldn't miss. Working in a top New York boarding school? It was a dream come true! I had worked at an English boarding school in the south of Britain for a long while. However, the Headmistress there was very much the opposite of the good-natured Charles Xavier. She was called Mrs. Harris. She was a very strict and impassive woman. She would never go out of her way to help anyone. She would stalk those long dark corridors with her head held high and her nasally high voice screeching commands to the nearest fleeing student. To tell you the truth, I'm glad I left. After all, I didn't want to miss this!

So, I arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters one golden blustery day in autumn last year. I passed through these very same gates, which I now hold my hands upon. The school was more than I expected. The sheer grandness was alarming. I swear I got lost a few times on my first week. No, make that month. Also, I was rather unsettled about my boss. Was he to be the male version of Mrs. Harris? Luckily, he was the opposite in almost everyway, and it was hard to not like Professor Xavier, the man who held a warm smile for all who came his way. I could see why his school was favoured so much in America. And all over the world, there are students there from a whole range of countries.

* * *

We weren't to talk to the teachers or students. Mrs. Chadwick said we were to respect them and only talk if spoken to. I found this a little harsh. But Mrs. Chadwick had learned from the best and I could not doubt her unknown reasons. She had an air of power about her that made her every word final. You wouldn't dare cross Mrs. Chadwick. She had the power to write your name in mud for future employees. And being sacked from such a fine school probably wouldn't look good on record. Therefore, I never objected to Mrs. Chadwick's wishes to keep the cleaning staff apart from the school staff.

There was one point when I couldn't help myself. My fellow housemaids, Madeline Bellmore and Anna Luan witnessed my late night revelations about one particular man there.

But before all that, there was one teacher who I admired above all others. It was such a shame that teacher and staff relations had to be kept to a minimum. Although I did break the rules a few times.. Times I doubt my friends would spill or my partner in sin would care to mention!

As I stand here in front of the notorious mansion, I can feel my lips spread to a rather sly smiles as I think back over some of the more lighthearted times here. No matter how strongly Mrs. Chadwick had liked to keep us under control, there was always an excuse to be cheerful and have fun with the with maids, or go down to the stables and tease Mr. Williams. I remember one time when Madeline and I got a bit too giddy on the alcohol (a leaving party) and had decided to go and frighten poor old Mr. Angland, the groundskeeper.

With a sigh I shake my head, gently scolding myself for having too much fun at Mr. Angland's wide-eyed state after we leapt down the manicured paths all too merrily.

Anyway, fun and frivolities aside, the rules Mrs. Chadwick had were plentiful. But the two that stick most in my mind were the aforementioned rule of not interacting with the teaching staff and that we were not to question the private lives of the teachers and students. But that was naturally assumed. It was not a housemaid's place to pry her nose into hersuperior's personal matters. So once more, things were not questioned, and nobody was any the wiser about whom we worked for. We just kept our eyes down, responded courteously and did our job. Authority was never deficient, we always knew our place and knew better than to speak out of turn.

However, it was just Madeline and I who first looked after the inside of the mansion. Julia had left a few weeks ago since she was pregnant with her first child. There had been a rather raucous party for her leave, Mrs. Chadwick warned us all very heavily, but I could see the smile sparkling in her eyes, even if it did not reach her sternly stretched lips. We knew eventually a new maid would come join our flock, and in turn she would learn the customs at Xavier's School, and just how strict a modern day housekeeper could be.

Anna arrived in time to witness the changes in our little world.

I had expected my life to change when I went there. I just never determined how, or by whom. But here, as I look back, I can confirm to you it was a bewildering time. Nobody likes deception, and nobody likes secrets. No matter how discreetly they are brushed under the carpet. In a true housemaid fashion, the grime and dust was uncovered in a spectacularly disastrous manner, and the consequences were duly painful to hear.

* * *

_First person narrative is new to me; don't know how obvious that is. I don't write with it often, this is the first online first person narrative text I've done actually, so please keep that in mind. The first chapter is the only chapter that will be written in first person narrative, the rest with be in my traditional and more descriptive third person narrative._

_This chapter is liable to change. I feel it can be better, if you have any suggestions I would appreciate your review immensely._


	2. An Autumn Morning

**Sych:** Thanks, glad you like the title! Yeah, first person is relatively new to me, I don't write in it often. But the rest of my story is in my traditional third person! Hope you like what's to come!

**Galadeidre:** Hello! I'm glad you liked it, and it really was my first try! Here is the update!

Note: the mansion DOES have stables and horses. As shown in X1!

(By the way, the story currently stands just before X1)

**Chapter 2**

There was a dull mist that hung low over the lawns of Xavier's grounds that morning. It nestled silently over the tops of dew tipped flowers, and spiralled slowly over the shallow ponds. A small side door around the back of the mansion was opened quietly, and a figure stepped out into the dim light. The sun had only just peeked out above the horizon and the earth before it still held a grey tone. The whole ground looked generally colourless and faded, the curtains of fog blurring the visions for miles. The autumn air was sharp and bitter; it stung at the throat of Francessa as she hurried on down the path behind the mansion. She clutched her arms to herself, pulling her coat over her maid uniform.

Her breath exhaled shaky mists of condensation as she gasped in the cold air, shivering beneath her black coat. She proceeded to hurry away from the dark wooden door; footsteps light as she gracefully ran across the gravel, crunching loudly as she passed across the surface. Around the back of the mansion were Xavier's stables. Francessa gently trod over the spillage of straw over the gravel as she came upon the small archway of the entrance. The straw continued over the gritty stone floor, scattered idly. She gently walked deeper inside, her shoes making a dull thud as they hit the stone. Horses within snorted and tossed their heads at the new entry, turning their eyes upon her and scrutinising with interest. As Francessa passed, she smiled faintly, looking at all the horses with an admirable glint in her eyes. She often came in here to visit the horses, she was finding herself becoming a fan of them.

"Stanley?" she called through the dim stables. She quietly turned into a small square portion of the stables where crates and boxes sat and various horse riding equipment.

She heard a shuffle of noise sound before she saw Stanley walk out from behind the stonewall divider that hid the stable entry to the mansion from view. He was a small man, but slim. His body definition was moulded by his profession as a stable boy, and the pale cream shirt he wore revealed portions of his upper chest from the unbuttoned neck, The man turned his head to Francessa as he came around the wall. He gave her a friendly grin, a hand rising and lifting his brown cap off his head as he ran a hair through he short blonde hair before replacing the cap and greeting his visitor, "Mornin' Frankie." He pulled his dirty black trousers up a little before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, "Only jus' started working."

Francessa was called Frankie the majority of the time. Only Charles, the teaching staff, and Mrs. Chadwick referred to her by the full 'Francessa.' It was probably to remain formal and not too chatty. Though Charles was more likely to do it just to be polite. "I don't start for another ten minutes," informed Frankie as she idly looked down at her watch.

"Lucky," grunted Stanley as he heaved a bale off hay from the floor, "So, why are you in here?" he proceeded to walk through the stables and entered one of the horse's pen.

Frankie let out a faint sigh as she leant back upon one rectangular pole supporting the wooden roof; it went right into filled floor securely. She leant upon it, idly bridling her back as she studied her clean nails, "Just came to say hello.."

Stanley came back out of the horse's stable and peered over to her. He readjusted his cap with a grunt before folding his tanned arms over his chest, "You've not actually said 'hello' yet," he replied with a wily smirk. Unlike the majority of the staff at Xavier's School, Stanley was American; Mr. Patterson employed him about a good few months before Frankie arrived.

Frankie gave Stanley a mischievous smirk in response, whilst there was a suddenly air of coyness over her, "Fine," she said dramatically with a heavy sigh. She looked pointedly at him, tossing her head of glossed fiery hair whilst fingertips still twirled atop her long nails, "Hello."

"That's better," decided Stanley with a smile as he turned away to pick a grooming brush off the shelf and he proceeded to the nearest stable where a honey coloured mare stood blinking peacefully at the conversing humans. Stanley clicked his tongue affectionately as he opened the door off the stable and entered in with the mare, "Good mornin' sugar," he greeted to the horse, rubbing a large but gentle hand down the front of the horse's snout, "How are you this mornin', eh?" he proceeded to brush along the horse's mane, all the while watching her fondly.

Frankie rolled her eyes lightly as she studied the nail on one of her index fingers, "Wow, you have a better conversation with the horses than you do me."

Stanley didn't reply, but Frankie saw an amused grin take his lips out of the corner of her eye. He blissfully continued to run the brush down across the horse's large shiny coat, grooming it to a full gloss.

Just then, a creaking door sounded, followed by footsteps placed hardly upon stone slabs. Frankie was just about to say something before she spun her eyes upon the stone divider and saw a figure walk in from the mansion and into the stables. The click of shoes to stone changed to the hollow thrum of wooden floorboards. One of the teachers, Scott Summers, had entered the stables, coming around the corner with a mild brush of his hands across the front of his relatively smart teacher wear. At his approach, Frankie sharply straightened off the wooden column, removed the lazy-eyed morning look upon her face and stood neatly by the cobwebbed column which had recently been a replacement bed for the time being for her to rest, "Good morning Mr. Summers," she greeted politely.

Scott swivelled his eyes around the stables, flashing his gaze upon Frankie through his glasses before giving her a gentle smile and nodding, "Good morning, Francessa."

"How are you this morning, Mr Summers?" continued Frankie, her face seeming to keep the sly smile as she studied Scott with the same feminine coyness.

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Scott, still giving the woman a friendly grin, "Yourself?"

Frankie bowed her head gently, "I'm well too, Mr. Summers."

Scott nodded his head once, giving her a smile, "Good," he replied gently. His eyes then trailed upon Stanley who had remained silent as he groomed one of the horses, not interrupting the conversation. "Good morning Stanley," he greeted to the other man.

At the greeted, Stanley peered around the head of the horse and gave Scott a thumbs up, "Mornin' Mr. Summers! How can I help you?"

Frankie obediently moved back a few steps as Scott walked by, and he proceeded towards Stanley, "Er, it's not for me, it's St – Ororo." He looked a little put off for a moment by the slip of his tongue. That was one of the rules here; never use the X-Men or student's codenames in front of the human staff.

"Yeah?" asked Stanley, idly stroking the neck of the horse he was stood beside. He didn't seem to notice the correction Scott made.

"Well, she's busy sorting out her lesson notes, so sent me down instead," Scott gave them both an idle grin before he continued, "She just wanted me to ask if she could have Bella ready for 10am?"

"She's riding a little earlier today, Mr. Summers." Stanley commented quietly as he looked to the horse he was stood beside, "No problem, sir, she will be ready for Miss. Munroe."

At this, Scott made a grin, nodded his head in thanks before he turned to walk back into the mansion, on passing Frankie, he gave her a wave before disappearing behind the wall. Footsteps sounded, before the door clunked shut.

"Stopped drooling yet?" asked Stanley calmly as he swept the brush down along the spine of the horse.

Frankie sharply snapped her eyes off the wall Scott had just disappeared around and latched them displeasingly on Stanley, "Is that directed to _me_ or the horse?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"You," said Stanley simply, "You never stopped gawking at Mr Summers when he was in here."

"I'm only looking!" replied Frankie defensively, folding her arms over her chest.

Stanley sounded a wry laugh, but he had disappeared into the stable and Frankie could only hear his voice echo from behind the horse, "As long as that's all you're doin'."

"It's a shame really," admitted Frankie with a sigh, unfolding her arms and placing them on her hips, "I just want to go up to him and grab that _tight_ little – "

"Er," quickly interrupted Stanley, as he came back into view, peering at Frankie over the top of the horse's back, "You don't want to let Mrs. Chadwick hear you sayin' things like that."

Frankie let out a pretend huff as she span from the stables, shoes clicking upon the floor as she haughtily exited, "Mrs. Chadwick has never yet explored the advantages of staff and superior relations." She quickly turned to exit the stables and back into the bitter morning air, only returning into view to look back at Stanley and bid him farewell with an immature jut of her tongue before she let out a laugh and disappeared once more.

Only one word uttered from Stanley's lips into the cold autumn air as the maid exited, "Mad.."

* * *

Yay, back in third person. More comfy, lol. Please review,I know these chapters are only introducing people, but I still hope they are interesting! 


	3. The Newcomer

**Xc00lcomic:** Yeah, it is quite unique I suppose. One thing, which I hope, will lure readers! Thank you for your review!

**Chapter 3**

Later that morning, Frankie was in Mr. Summer's bedroom doing her daily job of tidying the third floor bedrooms. She had discarded of any waste that may have been left around and was now at the foot of his bed, shaking the large duvet before letting it settle upon the white mattress. The soft duvet rested gently on the bed before she began smoothening across the bed and tucked it under the mattress. As she passed by the window she cast a longing look out at the sun-spilt grounds, her eyes catching Miss. Munroe upon a honey coloured horse riding the outskirts of the ground.

Frankie turned from the window to continue making the bed, gently smoothening the covers some more before she shook the pillows and propped them up against the wooden headboard. She turned from the bed, a tune spurring from her throat in a merry hum as she gathered the vacuum cleaner wires from the floor and seeked a socket in the wall before the vacuum burst alive in a low sounding hum. The song sounding from Frankie was drowned out over the noise of the vacuum cleaner, which Frankie was now wildly revving across the dark burgundy carpet. As she worked, she found it hard to stop her eyes trailing across the teacher's desk against the wall, curiously looking at the notes he had piled there and the photographs he had propped up. Her attention was caught as the front of the vacuum clean hit the bedpost and Frankie quietly cursed and pulled the machinery backwards and away from the bed.

Just then, the door to the room opened, such an action positively scaring Frankie out of her skin, even with the noise of the vacuum cleaner driving into her skull. She made a cry of surprise, spinning round and staring wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway. It was Mr. Summers himself. He looked rather alarmed to find a frightened face staring at him; he quietly cleared his throat and stepped closer into the room, "My apologies Miss. Miller."

Frankie quickly turned the vacuum cleaner off and straightened immediately with a calmer expression, "No harm done, Mr. Summers."

He made a slight smile before continuing, "Could you ready the room next to mine please?"

"Oh? A visitor?" asked Frankie, probing even though Mrs. Chadwick would be scandalised to hear such questioning.

"I hope it's a longer stay than that," Scott replied with a quiet chuckle, "But yes, we have a new.. teacher onsite. Hopefully she will be staying with us more permanently. She is a friend of Professor Xavier."

Frankie slowly nodded her head, "Alright. I'll do that room now, sir. I've finished yours." She spread a forced smile as she watched him leave and turn down the corridor.

Bah. He looks far too happy for her liking. Who is this new teacher then? She was just about to unplug the vacuum cleaner when another maid ran into the room only seconds after Scott left. Frankie spun her head round, fiery hair flaring at the movement. Her eyes hardened to only see Madeline, the other maid of Xavier's school and close friend of Frankie. Madeline looked curious and quietly slipped over to Frankie, "There's somebody new here?" she questioned in a low whisper.

Frankie straightened and nodded her head solemnly, "So it seems."

"He looks besotted," replied Madeline, both of them knew who 'he' was.

"I know," replied Frankie quietly, gathering up the vacuum cleaner and wheeling it away. Madeline followed her.

"I'll help you prepare the room, I want to see this new teacher."

Together, Frankie and Madeline set about placing fresh sheets on the double bed in the room next to Mr. Summers. The windows were open at full stretch to freshen up the room with the crisp autumn air. The pair worked in a diligent silence, occasionally glancing to each other as they awaited the arrival of this woman. No words were exchanged; they both knew that Mr. Summers had displayed an obvious delight to the arrival and it made Frankie feel most disconcerted.

As Frankie neatened the cushions upon the bed there was a knock upon the door, and both Frankie and Madeline abruptly straightened to stand to one side of the room as then door then slowly opened. Scott slowly stepped inside, that same smile all too obvious upon his face, "So the room's done, thanks girls."

"Not a problem Mr. Summers," said Madeline carefully, exchanging a slight glance with Frankie before the pair hastily shuffled out of the room past Scott. They quickly departed a short way down the corridor before they both dived around a corner and peered out from a gap in-between a tall vase and the wooden wall, watching Scott turn from the door to smile and call somebody over.

"She's coming now," Madeline hissed, squinting her eyes through the gap.

Both Frankie and Madeline watched secretly from their position behind the wall. The sound of heels distantly sounded as whoever this new teacher was walked through the corridor from ahead. Scott quickly turned upon hearing this and he smiled politely to the newcomer. Frankie narrowed her eyes as she watched a tall woman arrive into view. Hair of lush scarlet fell upon shoulders in the form of sophisticated yet idle curls, tresses framed an elegant oval face of pale soft skin that adopted two bright eyes that watched Scott fondly as she carried her suitcases over to him. Upon stopping beside him, she lowered the suitcases to the floor, and Frankie saw her attire. She was smartly dressed in a tasteful of a knee-length black skirt teamed up with red jumper with three-quarter sleeves. A black jacket was hung over an arm.

"Your room is ready Dr. Grey," said Scott with a bright smile, stepping back to show her the open door.

Frankie's eyes darkened as she watched this 'Dr. Grey' smile pleasantly, giving a bashful chuckle as Scott bent over quickly to grab the suitcases and carry them into the woman's room.

"I don't like her," said Frankie suddenly, spinning her head to stare at Madeline.

"Girls, what are you doing?" came a voice, and both of the maids abruptly straightened to see Mrs. Chadwick walking towards them with a cautious expression, "Come on now.."

Mrs. Chadwick had a large frame that still held curves of a woman; she had sharp eyes that glinted sagely as she watched others. Wiry hair of greying brown was almost always scraped back to sit at the base of her head in a large bun whilst wise hazel eyes studied. She was dressed in her usual work wear, a long black dress that was then partly obscured by a long white apron.

Mrs. Chadwick stopped beside the maids, she looked carefully to see the room of Dr. Grey's shut and she turned her eyes suspiciously upon her workers, "So I see.." she said quietly, voice turning dangerously low.

"We were wondering who the new teacher was," explained Madeline quickly, whilst Frankie vigorously nodded.

"Spying," said Mrs. Chadwick knowledgably, closing her large fingers together, "Do you not understand the dangers of hearing things we should not know? As maids you should not resort to such low methods to find out information from your masters."

Neither Madeline nor Frankie said a word. Mrs. Chadwick did not like being interrupted.

"The corridor to Professor Xavier's office needs cleaning sharpish. Dr. Grey will be visiting there this afternoon and I want it spotless, do you hear me?" Mrs. Chadwick heaved her great chest as she stared down at them, thick ringed fingers raised as she pointed down the corridor.

Both maids quickly bowed their heads, appropriately curtseyed before they hurriedly walked in the direction Mrs. Chadwick had pointed. Once the maids were walking away with their backs to the housekeeper, the older woman turned her head to watch carefully at the closed door of the newcomer's room before she turned and departed from the corridor to leave the surrounding area silent of life, only mere sunlight spilt shimmering glows across the mansion's floors.

* * *

_Another chapter! I hope more people start reading this! I want to continue it, but not much point if there is nobody reading it. So if you did read, do me a great favour and review so I know if it is being read or not!_

_(By the way, this is currently before X1 as already mentioned, it will continue right through X1 and X2 and onwards. (: )_


	4. The New Maid

**Oddisee:** Thank you! Although not has happened yet. Because this is such a new idea I think it need s a lot of background information before we can get into the meaty stuff. However, I think everyone is well aware of the situation now, and if not, to recap, the human staff of Xavier's school have no idea they are working for mutants. They believe they are working at a top-class boarding school, not an institute of mutants, and certainly not at the base of a secret group.

**Hwesta of Troy:** Thank you for you kind compliments, I can guarantee things will get much more interesting, as I said to Oddisee, these are very much gentle baby-steps into the story because it's all very new.

**Chapter 4**

Frankie was fuming. Only four weeks after _Dr.Grey _arrived the mild flirtation between Scott and the doctor had reached a whole new level. A level that Frankie just accidentally walked in on within what was supposed to be a vacant Biology classroom. She had left the room with apologies, but had since strode down the corridor with blazing eyes as she angrily threw her cleaning cloths down in a violent rage. Maids normally walked with care to be unheard, but now Frankie was slamming her feet on the floor like never before as she stormed down the corridor, passing tall windows of misty autumn sunshine. As she hurtled around the corner, she was met by a surprised looking Madeline who was on her knees on the floor polishing a large vase.

Madeline's eyes roamed across her friend's face once before she stood, deposited the duster in her apron pocket and watched Frankie solemnly, "What's happened?"

"He's – she's – in the classroom – I walk in – they just – they – _argh_!" Frankie could hardly string her words together in her thorough astonishment and rage.

"Who? Where?" said Madeline, sounding as confused as she felt, "What is it?"

Frankie pointed down the corridor she had just stormed down, still having trouble with expressing her feelings, "I just walked in, and they just _looked _at me, and I – I just left – how can they – that's just!" Frankie stopped a took a breath, eyes closing for a moment before they opened and glared at Madeline, "He _knew_ I liked him, he knew it! He kept leading me along but then would abandon me, but I, oh yes, I was so stupid I kept falling for his signals time and time again – even though, might I add, it never went anywhere!"

"Francessa Miller!" rang a voice, and Frankie turned to see Mrs. Chadwick walking towards her with narrowed eyes and a severely affronted expression.

But Frankie was quick to jump to defence, "Mrs. Chadwick, you must understa – "

"I heard everything you just said, lady," seethed Mrs. Chadwick as she stopped in front of Frankie, her eyes glittering furiously. She shook her great head, "You foolish girl," she scolded; "We keep strictly apart from the people we serve!" Her bosom heaved as she glared down at the young woman, Mrs. Chadwick had never looked so angry, it was driven her almost speechless as she stared with enraged eyes, "We do not interfere with their private business. We do not! I've a good mind to relieve you from this job position for this infantile behaviour!" She pointed a finger at Frankie, rings uponit glittering in the light, "One more foot out of line and you'll be sent back to Britain to work for Mrs. Harris again!" She turned and swept away, disappearing down the nearby staircase to leave the two maids in a stunned silence.

Mrs. Chadwick had never threatened anyone with dismissal before.

Madeline and Frankie stared at each other. "That was harsh," said Madeline in a frightened whisper, as if not wanting to be overheard. Frankie nodded slowly, her anger simmered by the shock of the threat.

But Frankie just shook her head hopelessly, "She's right," she muttered, "Should never have gone near him in the first place."

"We are maids.." consoled Madeline quietly, "he's one of the masters. It would have never have worked."

"We all need a little risk-taking in our lives," murmured Frankie, sharing a fleeting smile with her friend. Madeline stepped forward gently to give her friend a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about him Frankie, there are plenty of others guys out there. Just next time, pick one you aren't working for!"

"Good advice," said Frankie with a small smile, "Right, come in, let's get this corridor cleaned up before Mrs. Chadwick has another reason to bark at me."

* * *

The front door creaked open quietly and a figure stepped into the deserted hallway. The newcomer peered around slowly, shaking long black hair from her eyes as she slipped into the large empty entrance hall. A fire burned in a large grand fireplace at the end of this hallway, but there were no other signs of life. Rather eerie really. She called quietly, her voice resounding through the vacant entrance of the mansion, "Hello?"

There was no reply.

The woman walked slowly across the rug that lay in the middle of the hall. She glanced to one of the staircases and slowly climbed upon the first step, looking around curiously before she speeded up and quickly headed up to the next floor, "Mrs. Chadwick?" she called as she reached the landing, "Mr. Xavier?"

She headed down one of the corridors, hoping to find some evidence of life soon. Dressed in smart suit attire, her heeled shoes echoed down the wooden corridor as she quickly walked upon the polished flooring, her long black hair swaying with each step. The woman's features displayed evidence of an Asian heritage with a softly tanned skin. She walked with graceful steps, the reverberations following after her eerily.

Then, without warning, Mrs. Chadwick turned the corner ahead and cast a shrewd look towards the woman, eyes falling up her heeled shoes. "Anna Ling. I hope you are aware that you are now a maid. A woman of discretion and silence. Remove those musical atrocities of footwear at once!"

Anna stopped abruptly, looking surprised at the arrival of her new boss, "Oh, erm, sorry." She quickly bent and pulled off her shoes, rising to stand barefooted, feeling rather sheepish.

"I will show you to your new room, Miss. Ling, then you shall be working alongside Miss. Miller and Miss. Bellmore. They can show you around the mansion. Professor Xavier would like to see you at five o' clock this evening, so take your break then and go and see him." Mrs. Chadwick turned, bowing her head once, "Follow me, Miss. Ling."

Anna abruptly hurried over to the housekeeper, following her down another set of corridors, eyes all the while exploring her new surroundings. As she passed one corridor, she spied some students exiting a classroom, but didn't get much more than a glance. Upon turning another corner she saw a couple walking across the landing and to one of the staircases. One was dressed in a long white lab-coat, the other in smart attire with red-lens glasses. But once more, she didn't get a good look.

Before long, she was in front of her room, let in by the housekeeper.

"I'll send Madeline and Francessa up now, so, just sit tight and they shall be along shortly." She was about to shut the door on Anna before she paused and smiled slightly, "Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted."

* * *

This story is going along slowly. i am struggling to make a go of it since it is unlike anything I have ever written before. Soon, when we break into X1 plots, it will get interesting. As in Logan and Rogue arriving!


End file.
